Walking On Broken Glass
by loveisalie
Summary: Remember, Harry in the common room of my fifth year. I told you I wanted to have a house full of kids, and a huge mansion? Harry, I want those things, but it wouldn't be worth it if I didn't have you. Please, Harry you can fight him"


_ **Walking On Broken Glass**_

****

**Author's Note: **This is a joint fic. I am actually on of the authors, but mostly it belongs to Jewls5. She has some problems with her computer. Anyway, hope you like and I hope there isn't to much of a change in writing styles. As you can tell some parts my be written better then other's, and those are where Jena has written. Remember! Read and review! No, flames are not welcome, and if you do flame her, you must suffer my wrath! Happy Halloween!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or the song.

_Time goes by; I just try_

_To hold my head up high _

_People try to deny Classify, or just hide_

Harry James Potter, a seventh year Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, slumped in a seat in his common room. He was thinking, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately. He was being slandered in the Daily Prophet, the Wizarding World's most famous news paper. They were saying that he was going to chicken out, not kill Voldemort. It didn't help that his girl friend, Ginny Weasley, his best friend's little sister - not to mention only sister - was missing in action. Sort of. Her father was the Minister of Magic, and she had been kidnapped. He was so worried. What if something happened to her? It would be his fault. He wanted to show the world that he could hold his head high in a time of distress.

All of a sudden, he knew where he had to be. He grabbed a cloak, ran out the common room doors. He ignored the calls from Ronald Weasley, his first every friend, and very best. He heard Hermione Granger, another best friend of his, shrill shrieks calling his name. He didn't care. He made his way along a secret passage. It would lead into Hogsmede, the near by Wizarding Village. Pulling himself into the cellar of the candy store, he broke into the night at a run. He ran all the way to the Shrieking Shack. "Ginny..." He said in a gentle tone. He found a break in the boards, and pulled his skinny body in. "Where is she?" He wondered out loud.

_The feelings, what's inside broken hearts, and hard times?_

_Don't let life break you down this time_

Harry looked around the room, silently taking in any signs of life. There had been a person here only hours before. He knew it, and he also knew that person had been Ginny. He sat on the floor putting his head in his hands. His shoulders shaking with sobs. He couldn't take it. Not only had Voldemort killed his whole family he had kidnapped the girl that he loved. Shaking in anger.

He knew where he had to be and he would go just there. He made his way out of the Shack and down the dark, empty streets in Hogsmede. He flung himself down the secret passage in the candy store. Once in there, he took off at a jog. He came to the exit, and pulled himself out. Harry then ran up to the owlery and proceeded to look for his owl, Hedwig. He was gasping for air, but as soon as he saw her, he talked to her.

"I need your help, girl." She stared at him oddly, nipping her master in understanding. Summoning his broomstick and invisibly cloak, he waited for Hedwig.

"Hedwig, I need you to take me to the graveyard where Voldemort's father is buried". She looked alarmed but obeyed nonetheless.

_I'm sitting here, crying here_

_You're alone and dying_

_There waiting for bad news _

_Like walking on broken glass_

_Nowhere just others ask who are all alone_

_Cuz you know that I'd give my life for you _

_Time can be nothing but our enemy_

As they flew in silence, Harry couldn't help but think negatively. His thoughts were horrible. 'By the time I get there... She won't... I can't, she's like family. I can't loose any one else that is close to me. I'll die if I do!' He vowed. He took a dive, but didn't recognize where he was. Yet, he followed Hedwig, into the cool, spring sky. He felt a tear roll down his face. What is she was dead by the time he arrived?

Harry slipped into a memory of his that had taken place a week or two before. He had been talking to Ginny, about the future. He told her if he ever needed to, he'd die for her. She meant that much, and more, to him. She wouldn't ever be able to comprehend what she meant to him.

His heart sunk as he saw a gold, crisp line appearing at the horizon. The sunrise! Time was the most important thing at the moment, and he was loosing that battle! The longer she was gone, and she had already been gone for three days, the higher the chances she would be dead when he finally got there. He gave a sigh of relief when he felt his feet touch the ground in the cemetery. His senses were on full alert.

_Don't give up just hold on _

_Is the pain just too strong?_

_To hold on Sometimes we're wrong_

_When we think we're right_

Harry pulled out his wand and walked around. Looking for any signs of a Death Eater. This was killing him and he knew that this might be the last thing he ever did. The pain was so intense in his heart and his scar was on fire. He didn't know why, either. Unless something was... unless it meant one of them would die that night. He suddenly knew why he was here. Not just to get Ginny back but to kill Voldemort.

"Potter, I knew you would figure this out, but it took you a long time--"

"Where is she?" Harry screamed.

"Of course time for her is running out, my dear boy".

Harry wasn't exactly thinking clearly when he threw his wand down and lunged at Voldemort. Voldemort was taken aback, and he fell to the ground. "What in the hell are you doing?!" He demanded, struggling with Harry.

"This is for my parents," Harry hit him. "This is for Sirius," He hit him again. "This is for every one I ever loved that you hurt!" He was getting more intense and hateful with the passing moments. "This is for everyone that you hurt!" A bolt of light came from no where, hitting Harry in the arm.

He clutched it, and Voldemort laughed. "Tonight will be the night that you die, Potter."

_Tonight will be the night _

_You'll break free from this fight _

_Don't let life break you down this time_

"Oh, is that so?" Harry drawled. A mask of vague interest spread on his face. At this point, his best survival skill was to not let them see you bleed. Still, he did sound braver then he felt. Voldemort, for the second or third time that night, was struck speechless.

"Yes, I think so, Potter. I think it's time for you to choose. Bring the girl!" Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters.

Harry looked around frantically, his gaze finally landing on Ginny. His Ginny, the woman he loved, was being dragged by the hair on her head to kneel in front of Voldemort's feet.

"Bow to me girl", Voldemort told her. She sent him an icy glare.

"I'd rather die!" She screamed. Voldemort looked faintly amused by this.

"And so you shall. Seems that Gryffindor bravery is in all of you pathetic muggle-loving fools! You will bow to me girl, or I will make you!" He snarled. He aimed his wand at her.

_"Crucio!"_

I'm sitting here, crying here You're alone and dying There waiting for bad news Like walking on broken glass Nowhere just others ask you're all alone Cuz you know that I'd give my life for you Time can be nothing but our enemy

Voldemort had cried that one word, that one word that made Harry mad. He escaped the Death Eater's grip upon him as he heard Voldemort bellow, _"Avada Kedavra!" _

"Ginny!" He cried, rushing in front of her.

_"Protego!"_ He bellowed as the green light surrounded them. He had made it, right?

"Harry!" Ginny yelled in a shrill voice. He was gasping; it was getting too hard to hold off this spell. He didn't know why it hadn't bounced back by then. Voldemort was laughing insanely. "Harry, speak to me!" Tears were running down Ginny's pale face.

"Ginny," He gasped for breath. "Ginny... I... I love... you. I should... have told... you sooner.... I'm sorry... This might be… Goodbye, Gin--ny I'm… so… sorry," The breaths were becoming painful for him to take.  
  
"No, Harry. Don't say that. You'll be okay, I promise. You'll live. I swear. You have to. I need you. I love you..." She couldn't finish, the tears kept coming. She cupped his face in her hands. "Don't say good bye, it's too finale."

"Ah!" Harry screamed. The pain was becoming too much to bear. He was loosing grip quickly.

_I die inside from all I feel_

_Does it have to be this way?_

_Memories of yesterday _

_When it all just slips away _

_I give up everything I had to keep you one more day_

_I know that it's not right_

_Why do we feel this way?_

_Why do I feel this way?_

His eyes flickered shut, he could still hear Ginny's heart wrenching sobs, and Voldemort insane laughter.

_I can't let her die! After all the things that monster has put me through, I won't give up_.

He pushed harder to fight off the spell. He was growing weaker by the minute.

"Harry, please don't leave me. I promise, you'll make it. Please, don't go you can fight this! Harry, please..."

"Remember, Harry in the common room of my fifth year. I told you I wanted to have a house full of kids, and a huge mansion? Harry, I want those things, but it wouldn't be worth it if I didn't have you. Please, Harry you can fight him"

_She's right! I can fight him. I've done it before. God, please get me through this. _

Harry pushed all his power into that shield. His head burst with unbearable pain. He heard Ginny's frightened yells and Voldemort painful scream. He blacked out. Ginny's words lingering in his ears.

_I love you, Harry..._

_I'm sitting here, crying here _

_You're alone and dying _

_There waiting for bad news_

_Like walking on broken glass _

_Nowhere just others ask you're all alone _

_Cuz you know that I'd give my life for you_

_Time can be nothing but our enemy_

Harry James Potter was laid to rest the next week. He had survived the final battle, but his body was weaker than his mind. It broke him down, he died a few says later. The headstone was simple, at his "families" (which was Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, and some other people he loved dearly) request. All it said was;

**Here Lies a Fallen Hero. You have saved us all, and we love you.**

** Harry James Potter**

** July 31, 1980 - April 27, 1998**

** You shall be with us forever**

In the end, Ron and Hermione married. They had one son, named Harry James Weasley. Ginny never remarried, and died alone at the age 21 from 'natural causes' (though if you ask any one who knew her, she died of heartbreak).


End file.
